


The New Roommate

by RABel



Series: Happy Huxlidays [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Supernatural Elements, but I won't say too much, character injury, for the future maybe, no actually romance but the ship stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RABel/pseuds/RABel
Summary: Kylo needs to move out of his old apartment as fast as possible and ends up rooming in a house on the edge of the city and a rather strange man to live with.





	The New Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> This was not beta-ed and barely looked over for mistakes, so just ignore them  
Edit: the ending has been updated to work better for a future story

Kylo was moving in today, his little beat up jalopy stuffed to bursting with boxes full of his things. He left in a rush from his previous place with his landlord basically moving people into his apartment not caring that he was still living there. Lucky for Kylo, there was a place close to where he used to live looking for someone to move in and help out with the rent, thought the other person living there now seemed a bit … weird. Nothing he couldn’t deal with if it meant he got his own bed and room to sleep in with working heating.

It was a small house sitting out on the edge of the city with its back to a huge, wild forest. The house was a squat baby blue thing with a gray metal roof. It had plenty of windows to let the sun flood through the house, yet most were covered with curtains. It was just another weird thing that Kylo could very much deal with. Moving up to the front door, Kylo took the keys he’d been given and open the door to what seemed to be an empty house. Not that he had been expecting a warm welcome into his new home, but it seemed almost eerily quiet. He put that thought out of his mind as he continued working to get all of his things into his new room. 

Once everything was away and organized, or as organized as it was going to get when it came to him, Kylo had got his car into the two-car garage that war nearly bigger than the house. The other spot was taken up by an older looking red Ford Ranger that looked to driven through a swamp compared to the city. Around the small room were shelves packed with items from camping gear to Halloween decorations. Beside the shelves, next to the door that lead into the back of the house was a large white fridge that had a few bangs in its sides and a suspicious looking brown stain by its lowest corner.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Kylo walked over to the fridge, hand poised on the door when the backdoor to the garage flew open. Standing in the doorway was a gangly looking man with a puff of ginger hair that looked like he had just woken up but his clothes said he just went for a run. He stared at Kylo for a good minute, green-blue eyes pinning him in place until a soft strained smile quickly filled the man’s face. 

“Hello again!” Hux offered a hand.

Kylo took it with a little bit of hesitation but was greeted with a very firm grip and one simple shake, “Hi.”

“I see you’ve already acquainted yourself with the house a bit.” Hux said as he turned back to the fridge and pulled out one of the many drinks that lined the top shelf of the fridge. Kylo could see that the other shelves looked stuffed with other bags and totes before the door closed. When Kylo looked back up, Hux was staring intently at him again as he drank down his thing of juice.

Kylo nodded, “Yeah, got all my stuff moved in I just have to get everything out of their boxes.”

Hux gave another smile, Kylo’s eyes catching on his overly sharp looking canines quickly before giving back a stiff smile himself. Hux moved inside without further comment leaving Kylo with a weird feeling,  _ maybe he’s a bit socially inept _ , that would make sense. Kylo didn’t dwell on it too long, moving on to finish unpacking his belongings and get settled in before possibly getting more acquainted with his roommate.

\--

Within the next month Kylo was able to settle in quite well. All of his things found their places around his room. The traffic going into work from the house was also much nicer than his last place. And waking up to the sound of birds chirping in the morning was surprisingly nice. The jogs were also much calmer than in the city and actually allowed Kylo to relax and get a good run in without having to dodge around trash and people. The only thing that Kylo could and very much would complain about if he had anyone to complain to was Hux.

There was something up with that guy.

It started with the staring, it could just be his eyes but then Kylo started to notice that Hux would watch nearly everything he was doing. He also came home at the oddest times, whether that be from runs through god-knows-where or something that required a button up shirt and slacks. He left dirt and mud everywhere whenever he came back from ...wherever and the bathroom in ruins. Any conversations they had were stilted and filled with Hux sniffing the air making Kylo self-conscious that he smells bad. One time, Kylo even found Hux staring out the window at one in the morning growling at something before seeing Kylo and turning it into a cough and disappearing into his room, staring at Kylo the whole time. 

Something was definitely off with the man and either Kylo was starting to notice more or whatever Hux had was getting worse through the coming months. Hux would be all over the house sometimes, cleaning and arranging things. Other times he would disappear for days on end before appearing from nowhere and acting like nothing was amiss at all. His room was also off limits -- which was perfectly reasonable, but Hux was extremely territorial -- Kylo brought his clothes to his room when Hux slammed the door shut on him before ripping his clothes out of his hands and growling out a half-hearted  _ thank you _ . The man was just all over  _ odd _ .

In the next few months, Kylo had only a few stilted conversations with Hux and, to top that, several very weirdly charged interactions that left Kylo with itchy skin an intense want for a bath. Otherwise, Kylo was left to his own devices and those devices were starting to take up more and more room. He found himself out in the garage one night scanning the shelves for any empty space that he could possibly use to store any of his grown stashes of mix-match paints. He already had all of his canvases stacked up in his closet with his clothes pushed out onto the floor. 

“What are you doing.” Came an almost too sharp to be asking a simple question voice making Kylo spin to see Hux watching with the same stare as always.

“Just trying to find a place to store some extra paints I have.” Kylo offered, raising the box with everything in it to show him.

Hux nodded and watch him for a minute before turning and grabbing a large box of the shelves one-handed. “Will that do?”

Kylo was a bit in shock and the apparent strength Hux held in his scrawny arms. “Yeah, thanks.” With a nod, Hux disappeared back into the house, still holding the box in one hand as he went. This time Kylo was the one left staring as he pushed his box of paints into place. He had that odd feeling once more watching Hux. There were definitely things that he didn’t know about Hux, it was becoming quite apparent to him. Maybe he should put a little more effort into getting to know his roommate.

Later that night Kylo had decided to do something on the getting to know Hux better. He spent the next several hours working around the kitchen and trying desperately to remember anything about cooking from his childhood. At the end of it all, the apron was horribly dirty, he somehow had gotten flour in his hair and there were two servings of a lovely little dinner sitting on the dining room table which he had to dig out from under a pile of junk mail. Satisfied with what he was able to produce from the very little bit of fresh food that was in the fridge, Kylo walked over to Hux’d bedroom door and knocked. 

There was a bit of shuffling and the sound of something falling over with cures following it before the door very slightly opened showing one of Hux’s eyes, furrowed brow and a poof of ginger hair. Hux looked him up and down before asking, “Yes?”

Kylo offered the best smile he could, “Well, I was getting a bit tired of eating frozen meals, so I thought I’d make something instead. And then I thought that maybe you would be too … possibly?”

Hux looked at him for a few seconds before leaning out of his room a bit more and sniffing the air. His eyes widened a bit wide before turning back to Kylo, “You made dinner?”

“Yes.”

“For us?”

“Yes”

“With real food?”

“Yes, I know, it’s stupid, I just thought-”

“I’ve been dying for some real food. I was about to go hunting in the woods for some fresh meat.” Hux moved out of his room, closing the door behind him before heading over to the living room and starting to settle himself at the dinner table. “This smells amazing!”

Kylo couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. The rest of the night went quite well, he and Hux talked and Kylo learned quite a bit about him and his oddly distant yet close-knit family and where he was from before he came here. Most of the oddness was explained by the fact that Hux grew up in the woodlands of Ireland with only his family for company, not that it was a bad way to be raised it just explained the poor social skills. Hux ended up moving to America after getting in an argument with his father over his choices of future jobs. Kylo could relate with his whole family nagging him to keep up the family business when he had already about a million times expressed his complete lack of interest in it. 

At the end of the night, it was almost like they had grown closer to each other over the little dinner. Kylo hadn’t had a friend in a long time, but the reallying that was starting to swell in his chest was starting to feel a lot like finding one. Hux seemed to be the same if the smile that was on his face at the end of the night was anything to go by. The odd feeling was back and Kylo didn’t want to think about what the meaning of it was, only wanting to focus on what was happening now. At the end of it, Hux helped Kylo clean up everything before saying their ‘ _ goodnight _ ’s and heading their separate rooms. Kylo thought that night had gone a lot better than he could have ever thought.

\---

It was late one night when Kylo was driving home from his studio at his school, working late on one of his paintings. It was way past the time he should have gotten home, past the time he should already be in bed by. Only stopping by McDonald's to get dinner before heading back home and planning on falling asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow. The only thing Kylo could think about was how soft his bed was and how nice it would be to just lay down and pass out for a day.

He turned onto the road that his house sat on, drinking the last dregs of his old cold coffee, eyes off the road for only a few seconds when a large wolf ran out into the road, hitting the front of his car hard making him slam on the brakes. There was a tense silent moment where Kylo thought that maybe he had just imagined the whole thing. There was no way a wolf would be anywhere near the city.  _ What if he hit something that wasn’t actually a wolf _ ?

Kylo quickly got out of the car and ran over to see a naked man laying a few feet away from the front of his car. Cursing himself as he rushed over to the man’s side and turned him over to be greeted with Hux’s semi-battered face.

“Shit, Hux are you alright?” Kylo looked him over as much as he could without getting too  _ personal _ . 

Hux swayed a bit before shaking his head out and looking up at Kylo with wide eyes, “Wha- what are you doing out here?”

Kylo took a hold of his arm and helped him to his feet, “Hux we need to get you to a hospital.” 

“No!” the redhead jumped away from him like his hand had been on fire.

“But I just hit you with my car.”

Hux shook his head more vehemently as he started hop-limping down the road towards their house. “Nope, can’t. Not with what I am, can’t go.”

Kylo squinted at him, mouth slightly agape, “What you are, like … a ginger?”

He turned to Kylo then, hopping on his one good leg and looking as confused as Kylo was. “What? No! A fucking wolf-man. Did you not see the wolf that just got hit by your car?”

There was a moment of quiet where they just looked between each other. Kylo’s tired mind trying to process everything that was put in front of him. Hux, completely naked, hoping he hadn’t broken the man that stood before him. Kylo tried to form some sort of coherent sentence about that had just come to light, but his mouth didn’t seem to want to do anything but gawk at Hux. 

“You’re a … a-a werewolf?” Kylo stuttered out, “Like a  _ real _ werewolf. Like the supernatural creature from movies and books and that one song?”

Hux stared at him for a second, “Yes.”

Kylo was stuck, staring, “ … Okay.”

The redhead looked unsure of Kylo but the chill of night made him accept the other man was not going to freak out on him. “Can we go home now then?” Kylo snapped out of his little daze and quickly ran over to Hux’s side, offering his coat to the other man before helping him over to the car.

\--

Most of Kylo’s confusion about Hux was cleared up once Hux explained what he really was. It was hard to think that something that you’ve been told you're whole life was fake was, in reality, actually real. Which lead to the question: what else was real that people claimed to be make believe? 

Hux was on the couch, bandaged as best they could with only the supplies they had in the house, lounging as he watched cartoons. His hair was a mess of red against the brown of the couch cushion as he snored lightly. Kylo was standing in the kitchen watching him as he let everything that just sink in more, he should have been … something. Surprised? Shocked? Panicking? But he wasn’t, he was just  _ fine _ with it, with everything that had just unraveled in front of him. 

With a sigh he moved over to sit at the end of the couch, Hux’s feet moving to lay over his lap. Kylo knew he’d never truly realize what had happened between Hux and himself, but he knew it somehow brought them a little bit closer. They had a new understanding on each other, or at least Kylo did of Hux. It was like they had a new sort of mutual agreement between each other, that feeling he had before coming back stronger.

Kylo didn’t know exactly what was going on, like with most things, but sitting here with Hux and just being was starting to feel a lot better than anything else he’s experienced in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> There may be more to this, it seems to me like more of a prequel so I feel inclined to make more.
> 
> Anyway, find me at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Frackenart) and [Tumblr](http://frackenart.tumblr.com/)


End file.
